Mokuren Nagai
Mokuren (永井 木蓮 , Nakai Mokuren) is a member of the Uruha and use to be partnered with Koganei. He was also a member of the Uruha Maboroshii. Appearance Mokuren has long black hair that covers his left eye and wears a red headband on his forehead. He later had left eye replaced with Kodama. Personality Mokuren is a ruthless and psychopathic killer. He intensely loves to kill women, and even refuses to do so with men, however, he later makes a special exception for Recca, who humiliates him in their "fight". After being so easily defeated, Mokuren swore revenge against Recca, and eventually comes to hate all the Hokage by association. He will do whatever it takes to ensure that he comes out the winner, which includes blatantly lying and limitless cheating. During his fight with Kaoru, he played on his opponents memories of how they got along as partners, tricking Kaoru into turning his back on Mokuren. During his first battle with Tokiya, he promised to let Kaoru go, if Tokiya dropped his sword, but instead played dumb as if he never made any such claim, and continued to mercilessly assault Tokiya. After he was defeated by various members of Hokage, he felt that they all looked down on him as if he was less than they were and embarrassed him. Mokuren also believed that all people were selfish, and that no matter what they said, they were always out for themselves in the end. He is described as being like Mikoto's male counterpart. Part in the Story Kurei Mansion Arc Ura Butou Satsujin Saga Mokuren came back for revenge against Recca as a member of Uruha Maboroshii led by Genjuro. Mokuren's first match was against Koganei, lying to Koganei, Mokuren grabbed Koganei & placed him inside while Mokuren became a Human Tree Spirit. Koganei lose, & Mokuren was planning to give him up. The second was Tokiya vs Mokuren, Tokiya slashing Mokuren's branches, but the branches kept growing back. So, Tokiya used one of Ensui's forms & made his sword into a Ice Sword. Mokuren was slashed by Tokiya, but his branches didn't grow back. Tokiya found Mokuren's Madogu was by his eye. Mokuren gave Koganei back, but Tokiya didn't so mercy & slashes Mokuren. Making Hokage tied against Uruha Maboroshii. Sealed Lands Saga SODOM Saga In this arc he is teamed up with Mikoto again and his control of his wood powers is even higher. During the fight he eventually stabs Mikoto when she interferes with his revenge, but after the dome they are in crumbles, he stays with her rather than escaping, cursing Recca again. Abilities Madogu Wood.png|Mokuren using Kodama Mokuren's Branches.png|Mokuren creating branches Human Face Tree.png|Mokuren as a human tree Paralysis Madogu.png|Unnamed Ring Madogu Unnamed Ring Madogu: Mokuren used a ring madogu that could release a colored gas that would paralyze the target. Kodama (言霊, Word Spirit) is a Madogu which allows Mokuren to control the growth of plants, and even to allow the control of them from inside one's body. He would use this ability to mainly produce branches that he would use to ensnare and pierce his targets. This suited his sadistic personality because he is able to easily torutre and cause pain to his targets. Through the use of Genjuro's psychic surgery Kodama was infused into Mokuren's body. When a madogu is absorbed into a person's body its strength increases many times over. This creates a combination of a plant and human, a human tree. So Mokuren can completely turn his whole body into a tree. His main method of attack in this form was whipping the enemy around with his branches, which could be quickly regrown if they were severed, unless they were frozen. Over time Mokuren has increased his skill with Kodama and has gained the ability to modify plants to make them better suited for battle, such as the sundew plant that usually eats insects, but has been grown to giant sizes by Mokuren to eat humans. His left arm also was able to turn into an iron maiden like venus fly trap. Trivia *In the Filipino version his name is Gideon of the anime. *In the Filipino version of the anime, The scene where Mokuren's pubic part was shown after been defeated by Tokiya before being frozen solid has been cut due to censorship as in both English and Japanese versions does not cut the scene. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Uruha Category:Uruha Maboroshii Category:Ura Uruha Category:Male